This invention is directed to an improved blower-vacuum apparatus or blower-vacuum unit. A blower-vacuum apparatus is generically a centrifugal fan driven by a power unit such as a gas engine or electric motor. Characteristically there is a volute housing containing a central air intake which can double as a vacuum input and a tangential volute outlet which doubles as blower when tubular extensions are added to the outlet or as an access to vacuum collector when a leaf bag is mounted on the tangential outlet.
The following discussion will cover a unit using a single cylinder gas engine. The invention is not limited to this type of power unit.
One of the most serious problems associated with blower-vacuum units is vibration. The tangential volute outlet is a small jet and tends to rotate the unit which rotation is resisted by the operators hand. Further the reciprocating action of the gas engine piston also tends to introduce vibration which can be quite serious if the engine is not located properly.